A new card Games
by heromaster
Summary: Yugi and his friends going meet the strike witches


New card games

I do not own strike witches or Yugioh

CH 1: The King of games comes to fuso

Yugi Motu and his friend return from their trip from the US.

"Man it good to be back" said a blonde man wearing a white shirt and blue pants.

"Yeah I think so to Joey" said a young man with pointy hair a wearing a white shirt, blue jacket and blue pants.

"Hey Yugi why don't we get something to eat I am hungry" Joey said

"You're all ways hungry" Said a young girl with pink shirt and a blue dress

"Cone on Tea we have to sit on that plane for two hours" Joey said

"I agree with Joey on this one we have not eaten any thing since we got back" Said a young man with his hair to a point, wearing the same thing as Joey.

"Fine but we have to be at the train station in one hour" Tea said with sickly sweet tone

"Okay" The boys said as they went to a burger hut.

"Man why they always think with their gut" Tea ask as she sit in a chair.

**Meanwhile at on the other side of the train station.**

"Come on Lynne the plane going to leave us" A young girl said

"I am coming Yoshika" Lynne said

"Slow down you two" Perrine said trying to keep up with them

"It a long time since we had a day off from fight the Neroui" Minna said in sister like tone

"Hartman did you and Trude remember to pack everything we need" Minna ask

"Yes" Trude answers

"Well this is going to be fun" Hartman said with a smile on her face

The Six girls made there way to the jeep and drive to the air port.

Back the Air port

"Man I am so full" Joey said rubbing his gut

"Can we go now" Tea asks

"Yep let go" Yugi said

"Yugi" said a strong voice

"Huh what is Yami" Yugi ask his alrto ego

"I feel something about to happen" Yami said

"You worry too much Yami everything is going to be fine" Yugi said

"I guess your right" Yami said as he return back inside the Millennium Puzzle

"Yug what up" Joey ask

Yugi look at Joey and smile

"It Nothing Joey" Yugi said

"Hey Yugi what are you going to do when we meet them" Tea ask

"I don't know I never met the strike witches before" Yugi said

"I want to know if what they said it true" Joey said with a pervert smile

"Know what" Tea ask getting a bad feel

"I want to know if they really walk around with no pants on" Joey said

"Come there is a girl with remember" Tristan said

Both Joey and Tristan look at tea and before they know it the boys where on their back almost if something hit them.

"Own what the hell that was for" Joey yell

"Because" Tea said as she walk off

"Because what" Joey ask

"Come on guys look we are almost at the train station" Yugi said as he point at Train station

Yugi and his friends walk to Train Station when he bumps into Yoshika.

"OW" the two young teen said

"Yugi are you alright" Tea ask

"Yoshika are you alrigth" Lynn ask

"Yeah I am fine" Both Yugi and Yoshika said at the same time

"Hey watch where you are going" Joey said

"Maybe your friend should watch where he is going" Trude said coldly

"What you want to start something kid" Joey said

"I will be happy to" Trude said

The two where about to fight when Yugi and Yoshika stop them.

"STOP" Two young teen yell as they try to hold their friends back from fight

Two Hours later

"Come on Joey said you are sorry" Yugi said

"Barkhorn-San please said you are sorry too" Yoshika said

The two at their friends then look at each other.

"Alright Yugi" Joey said

"Okay Miyafuji" Trude said

"I am sorry" Trude said as her face turn red

"Meh I am sorry too" Joey said as his face turn red as well

"Now that over with my name is Yoshika Miyafuji and this my friends Lynne and you already meet Barkhorn." Yoshika introduced her self and her friends

"My name is Yugi Motu and this friend Joey." Yugi said

"Wait where have I hear that name before?" Lynne said

"Wait are you The King of games?" Trude ask

"Well I can't said all that but yes I am the king of games" Yugi said proudly

"Wow you just go back to fuso" Yoshika ask

"Yeah we were on our way to the 501st joint fighter wing base" Yugi said

"Well we just came from there just now" Yoshika said

"Really do you know where they are?' Yugi ask

"Yes, we are the part of the 501st Joint Fighter wing, the strike witches" Trude said proudly

"No way" Yug said as his jaw and Joey drop

"Yep" Yoshika said

Just then the train started to leave

"Oh No" Tea said

"Aw man we miss our train" Joey said

"Well you can come with us if you want to Yugi-San" Yoshika said

" really?" Yugi ask

" Yes, but you have to talk to Minna-San" Yoshika said

Yugi look at Yoshika and Trude with a big smile

"Yosh you are the man, I mean girl" Joey said

However Yugi oldest rival show up.

"There you are Yugi" Said a man

"Kaiba" Yugi said

"Long time no sees Yugi" Kaiba said coldly

"What do you want this time Kaiba" Joey said

"To beat Yugi in a duel" Kaiba said

Than a brligth came from the Millennium Puzzle.

"YUGIOH!" Yugi yell

Then a older version of Yugi appear

"Kaiba, this time I will beat" Yami Yugi said

Yoshika knew something was not right with Yugi,

"What happen to him?" Yoshika thinking to herself

"That Yami Yugi" Tea said as she just made to where Yugi and Joey was.

"Yami Yugi?" Lynne ask

"It Yugi's alrto ego" Tea said

"So there is two Yugi?" Yoshika said

"Yep" Joey said

But Yoshika could not just sit there and watch Yugi or Yami Yugi fight this Kaiba person so she ran up to Yami Yugi.

"Yami-san please don't fight Kaiba-san" Yoshika said

"I am sorry but it can't be help he will not leave until I duel him" Yami Yugi said

"I will take your place!" Yoshika said

"But Yoshika" Yami Yugi said but he was cut off

"I will do it" Yoshika said

"Come on Yugi it look like she made up her mind" Joey said

"Okay" Yami Yugi said

"You are going let a little girl take your place Yugi?" Kaiba said

Yoshika look at Kaiba.

"Okay let's see if you are any good girl" Kaiba said

Yami Yugi gave Yoshika a duel disk and strip it on her arm

"What is this thing?" Yoshika ask

"This is a Duel Disk you use to play Duel Monster" Yami Yugi said

"I think I seen it some where before" Yoshika said look at Yami Yugi eyes

"Do you know the Rules?" Tea ask worry that Kaiba will beat her

"Yeah I think so but I have to play and see" Yoshika said with worry in her voice

"Come Little girl I don't have all day" Kaiba said coldly

"Okay I am ready" Yoshika said

"Good Luck Yoshika" Lynne said cheering her on

The two look at each other than Yoshika look back at Yami Yugi

"How are you going to Duel with out a deck?" Kaiba said

"She will use my Deck Kaiba" Yami Yugi said

Yami Yugi gave Yoshika his Deck.

"You can do it Yoshika" Yami Yugi said

"Okay' Yoshika said as her face turn red

Two look at each other.

"LET DUEL" both Yoshika and Kaiba said

Yoshika: 4000 LP

Kaiba: 4000LP

"I will go first" Kaiba said

He drew a card and add to his hand.

" I summon Battle OX" Kaiba said as place the monster card on his Duel Disk

And a The Monster appears.

Yoshika could not believe what she is seeing a Monster Ox just came out of no where

"Then I place two cards face down and turn my turn" Kaiba said as he end his turn

"Okay now it my turn" Yoshika said as drew a card from her deck and add it to her hand

"Um what should do?" Yoshika said as she was thinking

"Come on it does not take that long" Kaiba said in annoy voice

"I guess I play one card face down and end my turn" Yoshika said

"What a waste of time" Kaiba said as he drew a card

"I play pot of greet" Kaiba said

"What does that do?" Lynne ask

" It let me drew two new cards" Kaiba said coldly

Kaiba look at his two cards that he got and started to smile evilly.

" I hope your are ready Little girl I am about to get rid of you once and for all" Kaiba said in evil voice

"Play X-head cannon In attack mode" Kaiba said

"Then I Play Dragon call" Kaiba said

"This card let summon out one dragon type monster from my hand or my deck" Kaiba said

"Now I Summon my Blue-eyes white Dragon!" Kaiba yell as a blue light came down

Then right before Yoshika eyes was a Dragon that was a all white

"That not fair!" Joey yell

"Life is not Fair stop being such a loser" Kaiba said coldly

" Why don't you said that to my Face!" Joey said as Trude and Tea have to hold Joey back

Yoshika Stood her ground as she look in the dragon's blue eyes.

"Are you ready?" Kaiba said evilly

" BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON ATTCK WITH WHITE LIGHTING" Kaiba yell

Than the dragon fire a white Lighting from it mouth.

Yoshika just Stood there

Yoshika: 1000 LP

Yoshika started to smile.

Kaiba Look at Yoshika

"What so Funny Little girl" Kaiba said

"It just that I am having fun that all" Yoshika said with a smile

"You have Lost it" Kaiba said

"Now it my turn right?" Yoshika ask

Yoshika close her eyes, then Yoshika's dog tail and ear appear

"What the hell are you" Kaiba said

"I am A Witch and there nothing a witch can't do!" Yoshika said proudly

Then she Drew a card then Look it for about 5 sec then look at Kaiba.

" I Play the Change of heart sell card" Yoshika said

" With this I can take control one of your Monster" Yoshika said

In a flash of Light the blue eyes white dragon was on Yoshika side.

"No How did that happen?" Kaiba ask

"When I place my face down" Yoshika said

Kaiba think back when she place one card face down.

"Damn it" Kaiba said bitterly

"And now Blue eye white dragon attack" Yoshika said

The Blue eyes white dragon attack Kaiba.

Kaiba LP: 1000

"Now I summon from my hand is beaver warrior" Yoshika said

"Next I Play Pot of Greet, this let Draw two more cards" Yoshika said

She look at Yami Yugi with a big smile.

"Do it Yoshika" Yami Yugi said

"Okay I get rid of Blue eyes white dragon and Beaver warrior in order to Summon Dark Magican Girl

Then a pink light appear then the Dark Magican girl(you all know what the Dark Magican girl look like)

"Now I send one card to the graveyard, to use Dark Magican Girl's effect." Yoshika said

" For every Dark Magican or Dark Magican of chaos in my graveyard she get 300 points

Dark Magican Girl ATTACK POTIN: 2300

"Dark Magican Girl Attack!" Yoshika yell

The Dark Magican Girl Attack Kaiba

Kaiba LP: 1300

"Damn you" Kaiba said

"Now I play this Magician's call" Yoshika said

"With this I can summon on Sellcaster from my hand or in my graveyard.

"Please Dark Magican!" Yoshika yell

Then a brlight Light and out came the Dark Magican.

" Now time to end this" Yoshika said trying to sound like Yami Yugi

"Dark Magican Attack Kaiba!" Yoshika said

Then The Dark Magican Attack Kaiba.

Kaiba LP: 0

" I won" Yoshika said as she jump for joy

" I Lost to a up start kid" Kaiba said

Minna, Hartman and Perrine just made to the after math of the duel.

"What happen here?" Hartman ask

" I don't know" Minna answers

"Yoshika you where amazing" Lynne said

"You did well in your first duel" Yami Yugi said

"Well I own it to you Yami-san" Yoshika said as her face turn red

"what is going on here?" Minna ask

Everyone turn around to seen a angry Minna.

"It a Long Story" Lynne said

Lynne told Minna, Hartman and Perrine everything that just happen, At first they did not believe her

however thanks to Yami Yugi everything was made clear.

"Well thank you Yugi-san" Minna said with a sweet tone

"you are welcome" Yami Yugi

Then Yami let Yugi take back over.

"Oh my Lynne was right you are shorter" Minna said

" I am not Short!" Yugi said as his face turn red

Everyone started to laugh

"Well if you need to get to ride back to domino city we can take you there." Minna said in her sister like tone

"thanks Minna" Joey said

"You are welcome" Minna said Chucking

The group made there way to a big jeep

"Wow, that big jeep" Yugi said look at the jeep

Everyone got the inside the jeep and ride there way to domino city

**To Be Continued**

**I was not planning to make a story like this but my friend ask me to do this so, yeah any I will try to get Ch2 up soon but not too soon**

**Until then see ya!**


End file.
